Después Del Partido
by rosswoods666
Summary: Las cosas no resultaron fáciles entre Earl y Amy luego de el partido contra las Rubys, una agotada Amatista y nuestra querida y Perfeccionista Perla tienen un encuentro luego del partido. (One-shot) Les dejo esta ofrenda de paz por mi demora con el Fanfic El Plan


Después del Juego:

Amatista había llegado un poco después del partido contra las rubys al templo, estaba agotada, decidió caminar hasta el templo y sin querer tomo el camino equivocado, estaba segura de que había pasado por dos pueblos distintos antes de ese.

Bruscamente abrió la puerta, ignoro a Steven que la saludo alegremente y fue directo a su habitación.

-Viejo… que día más agotador- amatista se quito esa absurda ropa de jugador de Beisball y se recostó en una de sus pilas de basura.

"Al fin en casa" pensó suspirando tranquila y relajándose, a veces, hacer esas cosas que los humanos hacían como dormir o comer no era tan malo.

-Amatista, alguna vez podrías ordenar toda esta… pila de cosas- la voz de perla sonó tan elegante y delicada como siempre, el corazón de amatista dio brinco, pero no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de molestia ante la interrupción de su descanso.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Busco una de mis espadas- dijo la gema mas alta examinando las pilas, sin la intención de tocar una de estas, quien sabe que cosas haya allí.

-Aquí no esta, vete, trato de descansar-

-Para empezar, siempre y "misteriosamente" mis cosas terminan en tu cuarto, y por si no lo sabias, las gemas no necesitamos dormir- Perla miro a Amatista y se acerco a ella. –A menos que tengas verdaderas razones para estar tan agotada y querer dormir- Perla inconscientemente recorrió con su vista el cuerpo esbelto de amatista.

La gema mas pequeña tuvo mil ideas que no eran precisamente entrenamientos o largas caminatas… eran ideas más pervertidas y lujuriosas.

Ambas gemas tenían ideas, bastante singulares en mente, pero ninguna se atrevió a confesar las verdaderas cosas que cruzaban por su mente.

-Como sea, si tus cosas llegan aquí es por tu estúpido lago que las atrae hasta acá y yo las pongo en una pila y duermo si me da la gana, no tengo que hacer cosas humanas para estar agotada y dormir-

"TONTA"

"IDIOTA"

"¿¡QUE HICISTE!?"

Amatista se regaño mentalmente, se dejo llevar por el momento y termino diciendo algo de más.

-¿Cosas Humanas que te dejen agotada?- Perla arqueo una ceja y sonrió levemente, dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia Amatista. – ¿Cómo que?- Amatista al ver como Perla se aproximaba, se puso en pie para imponerse un poco, aunque era en vano, Perla le superaba en altura por mucho.

-Correr por ejemplo- dijo algo nerviosa

-¿Qué mas?-

-Realizar entrenamientos-

-Dime lo primero que se te cruzo por la mente Amatista- la voz de perla, sonó como un suave elegante y sensual ronroneo, que erizo la piel de amatista al instante, con un escalofrío muy molesto recorriendo la columna.

-Yo…- Amatista tomo valor, y con una sonrisa orgullosa dijo. –La actividad humana mas agotadora de todas, Sexo o relaciones sexuales, como prefieras- el valor de Amatista se borro al ver como Perla se inclinaba hacia ella, dejando sus rostros muy cerca.

-Vaya… suena interesante ¿Qué tal si me enseñas como a ejecutar esa actividad?- Perla acerco su boca al oído de Amatista, el aliento chocando contra la oreja hizo que inevitablemente Amatista suspirara, tratando de liberar en un leve suspiro todas esas emociones que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Llevas miles de años en la tierra y no sabes como hacer eso?- Amatista se sentía un poco mas valiente de lo usual, tal vez estos sentimientos la hacen bromear en la peor situación.

-A veces las gemas olvidamos cosas… no estaría mal que me refrescaras la memoria ¿no crees?- las manos de Perla se pasearon por las caderas de Amatista, ajustándose cómodamente a la espalda de está.

-N-no podemos hacerlo en un lugar así… además, estoy cansada- Perla miro a Amatista, suspiro y luego sonrió levemente.

-Esta bien, lo dejaremos pendiente… ¿Puedo acompañarte a dormir?-

-Creí que para ti eso era solo cosa de humanos-

-Puedo romper las reglas por ti.-

Concluida su conversación, Amatista y Perla durmieron abrazadas sobre una pila de almohadas que había allí en el cuarto, tal vez no hicieron ese ritual humano para hacer énfasis en el amor o en la pasión, pero Amatista se sentía en las nubes estando en los brazos de la gema mas molesta, perfeccionista, hermosa, delicada y elegante de todas…Perla, su Perla.

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo un One-Shot, una ofrenda de paz por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar El Plan xDDD, los que no sean fanáticos de Pearlmethyst (o como se escriba) pueden dejar su rewier insultando o lo que sea, me vale verga xDDD pero unos rewiers de apoyo no estarían mal, quien sabe, tal vez hasta me inspiren a montar un Fanfic Pearmethyst u otro fanfic Lapidot.**


End file.
